1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for vertically supporting a base portion of a universal arm which supports a X-ray generator of a X-ray apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an arm for freely moving the X-ray generator is pivotally supported by a bracket provided in a side wall of a X-ray examination room. In such case, when the bracket is not adequately mounted on the side wall of the X-ray examination room so that a longitudinal axis hole of the bracket for pivotally supporting the arm is not hald vertically, the whole arm is inclined so that the X-ray generator is impaired in its accurate movement. However, it is difficult to accurately mount the bracket in a vertical condition. Consequently, hitherto, mounting operation of the bracket is performed by using a process of trial and error so that it is troublesome and takes much time to mount the bracket accurately. These are defects inherent in the prior art.